This Time Around
by chariot45
Summary: Clare is becoming comfortable with her new family life. Eli has been making improvements and staying stable. As they start to piece together their own lives, will they find that the missing piece is right in front of them?
1. I'll Be Seeing You

So this is my first story on here. I used to write frequently on TeenNick, but then fell out of it. But I recently had some inspiration from the new episodes and some of the upcoming previews. This story takes place after "Not Ready to Make Nice" so "Need You Now" doesn't come into account with this.

Please read and review! -K

* * *

><p>Clare woke up to her alarm clock.<p>

"_Oh god, not another Monday." _She thought to herself as she smacked the beeping clock. She sat up in bed and stretched as she yawned before grabbing her bathrobe and towel and heading to the bathroom.

When she got to the door she heard the hair dryer going. She knew her mom Glen had already gotten ready for the day, as they were always up before her and Jake. That meant only one person stood between her and her shampoo.

"Jake! Come on! You're supposed to be out of there by 6:45 on Mondays! Did you not pay attention to the schedule I posted?" Clare pounded on the door.

"I'm drying my hair!" He shouted back.

"If it looks a little less perfectly messy today, it won't kill you. I, however, cannot promise you the same fate unless you LET. ME. IN!" She pounded again.

Jake smirked and turned the hairdryer to a higher setting. "What Clare? I can't hear you!"

Clare put her back against the wall and slid down til she was sitting on the floor. Glen walked by and saw her.

"Hey, breakfast will be ready in ten, shouldn't you be getting ready?" he said.

"I would," she said and turned toward the bathroom door, "IF SOMEONE FOLLOWED THE DAMN SCHEDULE!"

"CLARE EDWARDS DON'T SWEAR!" Helen shouted from downstairs. She wasn't _that_ loud. Helen just had an uncanny ability to know when Clare did something wrong.

"I can't win," Clare shrugged.

Glen laughed and knocked on the door. "Son, thirty seconds to get out of there and let Clare in or I will let her scan every baby picture of you on to FaceRange." The hair dryer immediately shut off.

"Thank you," Clare mouthed. Glen walked back downstairs just as the door finally opened.

"Happy?" Jake said motioning her to enter.

"No. I was sincerely hoping that with that amount of time spent in the bathroom, you would have at least come out looking a little more human," Clare sighed.

"Aw, how sweet. I decided to be nice and leave most of the beauty products for you, seeing as you need them more," Jake spat back.

"Just move so I can shower and pee!" Clare whined.

"God you're such a baby," he laughed.

"Jerk."

"Baby."

"Asshole."

"Love ya too sis!" He blew a kiss before Clare slammed the door in his face.

It had been two months since Clare had ran away from home and Jake had rescued her from the weed dealers. Since then, they have fallen into a brother-sister relationship instead of bitter exes. It worked well for both of them. Jake finally had a friend of the female variety: someone who he could no longer flirt with, but could give him advice. Clare had someone who was always on her side. Even when it didn't seem like it, Jake had her best interests at heart. Plus, the best way to get over a relationship is constantly bickering and playfully beating up the other person. Yes, the sibling thing worked for them.

* * *

><p>Clare came down to breakfast twenty minutes later.<p>

"No eggs?" She said confused.

"Snooze you lose sis," Jake said gulping down some orange juice.

"Seriously?" Clare said glaring at him.

"You two are going to be late," Helen said. "Better get going."

"And who's fault is that?" Jake and Clare said at the same time.

"Both of you. Clare, I figured this would happen. Here's a bagel and apple, and some coffee," Glen said handing Clare a travel mug and brown paper bag. "Jake. Be nice to Clare. Clare, don't kill Jake on the way to school."

Clare took out the apple. "You know, in the favorite parent competition." Clare took a bite. "He's winning."

"Don't chew with your mouth open," Helen scolded.

"Yes, Clare, at least act like a lady," Jake teased Clare. He was also mocking Helen, but subtly enough that she didn't catch it. Clare hid her smirk and shoved him as they headed out the door.

"I liked it more when they were bitter exes and not speaking," Helen said to her husband.

* * *

><p>Eli was half asleep at the wheel of his parked car waiting for Imogen.<p>

Imogen ran up, opened the passenger side and slid in. She poked Eli's face to wake him up. "Need me to drive sleepy head?"

"No. I've seen you play Mario Kart. I'd rather keep my new car in tact."

"New?" Imogen laughed.

They were sitting in a bright yellow station wagon that was quite possibly older than the two of them combined.

"A car is a car," Eli nodded. After evaluation from his doctors, he was okayed to drive again. However, the hearse was officially history after his breakdown last year. So his dad went out and found the cheapest, cheeriest car possible. And thus, the yellow submarine came into his life.

"And a majestic car it is," Imogen smiled. "Come on, I wanted to get there a few minutes early to catch up with Fi about New York." Fiona had been spending the past week in New York visiting with Declan and Holly J while they were on break. Eli loved that he got more time with Imogen because normally she and Fiona were glued at the hip.

"Alright," he said starting up the car and pulling out of her driveway.

* * *

><p>Clare sat down to lunch with Jenna, Jake, and Ali. Since she and Jake have been doing well, she had grown closer to Jenna, who was now officially Jake's girlfriend. Clare and Ali had even made up, though they weren't as close as they once were.<p>

"So I'm playing the open mic on Thursday, and considering you all love me dearly, please please please be there?" Jenna bit her lip.

"Do I have to?" Jake asked flirtatiously. Jenna nudged him.

"Of course, I'll be there to support you," Clare said.

"Can't. Grounded." Ali said. "

"What'd you do this time Bhandari?" Jake laughed.

"I don't even know, it may have been sneaking in past curfew, or borrowing my dad's car without asking," Ali thought deeply. "I honestly think my dad just thought I hadn't been grounded in awhile and that I might forget what it feels like."

"Speaking of cars..." Jake said. Everyone looked at Clare.

"What?" she said. "Why's everyone staring at me?"

"You've been due to get your license for months now," Ali said.

"And you keep putting off reasons to get it, let alone learn," Jenna added.

"So? Clare said like it wasn't a big deal.

"So as the people who love you the most, you're getting a driving lesson this afternoon," Jake said.

"I'm sorry what? No. I don't want to, no, no, and no."

"Look Clare, I know the last time you tried to learn how to drive, it didn't end too well..." Jake said. He quickly ended where he was going when he saw the glare from Ali and Jenna.

"But you got to pick yourself up, and move on," Jenna said cheerily.

"Why do I even need to get my license?"

"Well, Jenna can't afford a car. My dad will never let me behind the wheel of one. And the amount of times you threaten to kill Jake, someone's going to have to drive to the lake in order for us to dump the body," Ali explained clearly.

"Completely logical," Jenna nodded.

"I agree, but why do I have to die?" Jake asked. "Look. Clare. After school. Just give it an hour."

Eli walked through the cafeteria and Clare looked up from her lunch and saw him. They briefly made eye contact and he gave her a soft smile. Clare couldn't help but return it.

"Clare? Clare?" Jenna shook her arm.

Clare snapped out of her daze. "What? Yeah."

"And we have the verbal confirmation," Jake started to get up. "Meet me after your paper meeting by the truck. We'll go from there." He and Jenna got up and walked away.

"Mmmhhmmm," Ali smugly hummed.

"What?" Clare questioned.

"Oh nothing. Just that I know what you were looking at, and Miss Edwards you liked what you saw," Ali took a bite of her pudding. Clare waited for her to continue. "You totally just checked out Eli!"

"Did not!" Clare whispered.

"Did too!" They both leaned in.

"Did not!"

"Then why are we whispering with our faces less than three inches from each other?" Ali asked. Clare fell back in her chair.

"Did not," she stated with confidence.

"Whatever. I'll be there to keep the peace this afternoon with your driving lesson. I'm telling my dad I have a science club meeting or something," Ali grabbed her tray.

"Don't you think lying to him will give him more of a reason to ground you?" Clare laughed.

"Eh," Ali shrugged and walked away.

Clare thought more about what Ali was saying. "Did not," she said barely audible. But this time, it was herself she was trying to convince.


	2. The First Step

A/N: Yay! Another chapter, woohoo! So I'm glad you guys are liking it, I was nervous. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I should have 3 up in the next couple days (points for being sick and having nothing to do)!

* * *

><p>"Ok," Jake said carefully and aggravated. "Shift it into reverse, and back up SLOOOWWWWWLYYYYY!"<p>

"It's hopeless!" Clare admitted in defeat.

"You're doing fine," Jenna said from the back seat while reading a magazine.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!" Clare snapped.

"Ok calm down," Jake put an arm on Clare. "Jenna, please try to be helpful."

Jenna gave a small smile. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Clare began to do as she said, while following Jake's directions.

"NOT WHILE IN REVERSE!" He shouted. Clare slammed on the brakes and looked at Jake apologetically. "Ok," he ran his hand through his hair. "Try it again. Just, keep your eyes open."

"Right," Clare whimpered.

She began to back up slowly in between the orange cones that they had all set up.

"That's right," Ali yelled from behind the truck. "Keep it coming! You're almost there! Slower..."

Eli walked up behind Ali, the traffic director of one car.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked.

Ali jumped and then turned around. "Hey Eli," she smiled. "I'm helping Jake teach Clare how to drive."

"Looks like you could do better at it," he pointed at the truck. Ali turned back around just soon enough for Clare to hit a cone and place the back wheel on the curb.

The car shut off and both doors opened.

"I QUIT!" Clare yelled as she threw the keys at Jake from the other side of the truck.

"Ok one, ouch. Two, I promised our parents I'd teach you how to drive so get back in the truck and learn!"

Eli and Ali both laughed at this. Telling Clare Edwards what to do is not a task you want to take on.

"DO _**NOT**_ TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Should one of us run interference?" Eli asked.

"Nah, it provides good entertainment," Ali nodded as Clare and Jake continued to shout at each other. "But if you want, go get 'em tiger." She patted Eli on the shoulder.

"Clare stop being so stubborn!" Jake yelled in frustration. "Just get back in the car."

"Maybe you should try a 'please'?" Eli suggested jokingly walking up closer.

They both froze. Clare was a statute, eyes fixated on the boy she once loved. They had become somewhat of friends since the summer at the cabin, talking here and there, cordial smiles. But he never interrupted her and Jake. This was new.

Jake on the other hand, still wasn't a fan. He hurt Clare in the past, and he didn't trust that he was okay now. Plus, he found Clare first in the woods. Not that it was a competition or anything, it was just annoyed him to no end. And now here he was again, trying to save the day.

"I think were fine, Eli." Jake nodded politely but kept the intimidating glare on his face.

"Hey Eli," Clare mumbled.

"Driving lesson?" he gave his classic half smile as he came closer to her.

"Yeah. Or at least a sorry excuse for one," she chuckled. She then looked sardonically at Jake. "Must be the teacher."

"Give it a go," Eli said. "You need to learn how to do this at one point or another..."

Jake let down his guard when he saw that Clare was calming down and reconsidering. "Come on Clare. Get back in the truck," he said softer. Clare and Eli returned expectant stares. Jake took a breath and plastered on a cheesy smile, "Please?"

"Alright," Clare gave in. Both she and Jake got back in the truck. Eli came to the driver's side window.

"Take it like writing. One step at a time, but still one fluid motion. You got this," he smiled encouragingly. He stepped away from the car as Clare started it up. She pulled forward out the space and straightened out. Eli put the cone back up.

"Easy, easy..." Jake said looking around to make sure that his stepsister didn't do any damage.

"Come on, come on," Ali cheered from behind. Eli stood next to her, arms crossed, knowing that she'd get it right this time.

Clare backed into the spaced, shifted into drive and straightened out. With a few minor corrections, she did it.

"I did it," Clare's face lit up. "I DID IT!" Jenna flung her arms around Clare's next from the back seat and Jake closed his eyes in relief. Clare looked in the rear view mirror to make eye contact with Eli, who was smiling brighter than she had seen in a long time.

* * *

><p>"So thanks for helping me out," Clare took a sip of her latte as she and Eli sat down at a table outside the Dot.<p>

"No problem," he said opening his bottle of juice.

"Since when are you not a coffee drinker?"

"Doc thinks caffeine would interfere with the meds," he nodded.

Clare looked at him, perplexed. "How's that going?"

"Good," Eli gave an honest smile, surprising even himself. "I have more energy, feel more stable, actually want to be happy. It's good. I don't feel like the world's crashing down around me, and there's a lot less drama now." He nodded. "But it's kinda weird being normal now."

Clare gave a soft chuckle. "You'll get used to it."

"Oh like Yyou're one to talk!" He scoffed and Clare looked at him intrigued. "My name is Clare Edwards. My boyfriend went crazy until I broke up with him. I then dated someone else who soon became my step-brother, then my ex-boyfriend, then my boyfriend again while still being my stepbrother. There's also the fact that my mother married a guy she had only been dating a few months. Oh and then the stress of all of this caused me to run away and live with a bunch of drug dealers, until my ex-boyfriend stepbrother had to come rescue me. But it's okay, because now we're on good terms and fight all the time. Oh and I still have to take the SATs..." Eli mocked. "You're anything but normal, babe."

"Babe?" Clare laughed. "You say babe now?"

"I watched a lot of 90s sitcoms over the summer," he said nonchalantly. "Ross and Rachel, they kept me going."

Clare laughed. And then she nodded appreciatively. "So maybe you're right, I'm not normal. But who is, anyways?"

"According to my therapist: me," he bragged sarcastically. They both laughed some more. His phone then flashed with a new text message alert and Imogen's face.

Clare saw this. "How is she?"

"Probably off galavanting about with Fiona? Not really sure," he said putting his phone away without checking the message. He then realized he didn't answer Clare's question. "She's awesome. Very cheery. But we get along. Now she... she is anything but normal."

"I'd believe it," she smiled. They then spent the next twenty minutes trading stories, and books and music recommendations.

"I've missed this," Eli nodded staring off in the distance.

Clare looked in the same direction he was and understood. He didn't miss their relationship, or Clare as a girlfriend. He missed their goofy times; the talking for hours about life, the universe, and everything in between; he missed Clare. And Clare had missed Eli.

"Me too," she smiled but didn't make eye contact. They both just stared at the city in front of them.


	3. Thoughts

"So how was everyone's day?" Helen said placing salad on her dinner plate. Family dinners were typical in the Martin-Edwards house, along with conversation. Both Clare and Jake had a theory that it was recommended by the family therapist who did their counseling before the wedding.

"Mine was good, we got a new job renovating a home into townhouses," Glen nodded. "How'd the driving lesson go kids?"

"No damage to the truck if that's what you're asking," Clare smiled.

"She actually did almost okay," Jake added. He then sniffed and look at Clare proudly. "They grow up so fast..." He then pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Well that's good to hear," Helen added. "Maybe soon we can actually go for the road test?"

Clare nodded and twirled her fork in her spaghetti. She twirled it a bit too much and the fork fell out of her hand. "Sorry," she gave a small giggle as she picked it back up.

"Clare are you alright?" Glen asked.

"She's probably just a little too jittery from all the coffee she drank with Eli earlier," Jake said nonchalantly. Everyone stopped eating and froze. Glen and Helen kept their eyes on Clare, but Clare was shooting daggers with her eyes towards Jake. Jake put down the bit of spaghetti he was about to place in his mouth. "What?"

"Really?" Clare asked, holding herself back from slapping him on the back of the head.

"Clare you're seeing Eli again?" Helen asked accusingly.

"No, I'm not 'seeing him'" Clare stated exasperated. "We were just hanging out. We are friends after all."

"Clare are you sure that's a good idea? He is your exboyfriend..." Helen argued gently.

Clare pointed her thumb to her left to gesture to Jake, who was now stuffing his mouth with spaghetti. "So isn't he," she fought back smugly.

"She has a point," Glen gave a small laugh towards Helen. She shot back a knowing glare. "Clare," Glen cleared his throat. "You can understand why we're concerned."

"Honestly, I can't," Clare said. "He's my ex-boyfriend. He had a mental breakdown, but got help for it. He's now better, and we're _friends_. In fact, he's dating a girl name Imogen, who is absolutely lovely and good for him."

"I'm still not so sure Clare..." Helen wondered. "I just don't want you around someone so unstable."

"He's on medication, which keeps him stable." Clare explained. "Besides, I haven't always been the most 'stable' person ever. And remember your other daughter? Darcy? You know, the one who slit her wrists in a school locker room and we had to send to wilderness camp?"

"CLARE!" Helen spat. Everyone was silent. Clare had gone just a bit too far.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just want you to see where I'm coming from. Please excuse me," Clare placed her napkin next to her plate and walked out of the room.

"You know, she may have a point," Glen said carefully. Helen sat there contemplating her daughter's words.

"Random question, but where is Darcy? Still need to meet sissy number two!" Jake smiled jovially as he took a bite of spaghetti.

* * *

><p>Clare was listening to music when she heard a knock on the door. Jake opened the door to her room holding a bowl of ice cream.<p>

"Norah Jones, that kind of night..." he said taking a bite.

"You know, if you you're going to come into my room without and invitation, you should have at least brought me ice cream," she said turning the music on her laptop down.

"I did, this is for you. I just got hungry on the way," he said sitting down on the bed next to her and offered her a bite.

"In that case, no thank you," Clare pushed his arm away.

"Interesting dinner tonight," Jake nodded. "I don't think it beats the time they told us they were getting married and you told them that we were dating... but I definitely feel that this might make top three."

"Shut up," Clare rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, it wasn't even top ten material. But then bringing up Darcy. Wow. You really stuck the landing, bravo."

"Now you're making me feel like a jerk. I went to far. I apologized. Let's get past it." Clare said and started playing with the fringe on her blanket. "Jake?"

"No I don't think it's a bad idea you're hanging out with Eli," Jake answered the unasked question. "I'm not exactly the biggest fan of him, but he's an all around good guy. And you're just friends with him."

"Yeah," Clare nodded. She looked back up to Jake. "Thanks."

"No problem. And thank you for letting me have the ice cream," he lifted his spoon as he would raise a glass.

"Like I had a choice!" She hit him on the back of the head with a pillow as he started to get up.

"Night Clare!" Jake said as he shut the door.

She fell back on her bed and sighed. She thought about what had happened that day, what her parents said, and what Jake had just told her. Clare lifted her phone up and began to text.

* * *

><p>"So Eli, what'd you do today?" Cece asked as they were all cleaning up after dinner.<p>

"Not much. School. Hung out with Clare. Homework. You know, the usual," he said rinsing off his dishes and placing them in the dishwasher. Both his parents turned to him in surprise.

"Repeat what you just said." Bullfrog said crossing his arms.

"Homework. You know, the usual," he repeated. His parents were still staring at him. He raised his eyebrows. "Would you like me to say it backwards? In French? Juggle while speaking?"

"Clare?" Cece asked.

"Yeah, I hung out with Clare. Her step-brother and friends were trying to teach her how to drive, I met up with them and we ended up hanging out," he said simply as if it were not out of the ordinary.

"So you hung out with all of them..." his father added on, trying to get the whole story.

"Alli was grounded so she needed to go home, and Jake had to help Jenna with a rehearsal thing. So Clare and I went to the Dot."

"I didn't know you and Clare were getting back together. What happened to Imogen?" Cece smiled in surprise.

"Clare and I are not getting back together," he said and wiped down a counter. "We're friends. We were just hanging out over a cup of coffee. Imogen is still my girlfriend. She spent the day with Fiona." His parents looked at him, unconvinced. "Clare, friend. Imogen, girlfriend. Completely sane and under control while making this assessment.

"Alright," Bullfrog said uncrossing his arms and putting his hands up in defeat. "If you say so..."

"I do. And now I am going to go finish my homework and call my girlfriend," Eli put down the sponge and left the kitchen.

"Just friends?" Bullfrog smiled at Cece as they continued cleaning.

Cece stopped and looked at Bullfrog with a kind motherly smile. "I always did really like her..."

* * *

><p>Eli paced back and forth while on his phone. On the other line he got Imogen's voicemail.<p>

"_Imogen is not here right now. Who knows if she is anywhere. But leave a message and maybe it will find her, where ever she is." _

This was an old voicemail intro. She wasn't _that_ weird. Eli waited patiently for the beep.

"Hey. It's me. Just wanted to see what's up. I had uh..." Eli smiled thinking about this afternoon, "an interesting day. Call me back." He hung up and flopped back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He thought about his day. The look in the cafeteria. The way she felt at ease around him when he came to her driving lesson. How they could talk for hours on end, laughing at everything and anything. He took a deep breath. Clare was his friend, granted they just recently reconnected which gave them a lot to catch up on, but they were just friends. He was with Imogen now. She's the one he cared about. She's the one he should be thinking of, not Clare Edwards.

But he couldn't hep but wonder: if he was thinking of her, maybe she was thinking about him too?

And this his phone buzzed. _New message: Clare Edwards_. He picked it up and read the brief message.

"_I had a great time today. Hang out again soon? :-)." _

Eli closed his eyes and placed his phone face down next to him. There was his answer.

* * *

><p>AN: So there's that chapter. I hope you liked the part about Darcy; I found it hilarious how on the show they had her mom getting married and didn't mention her at all, so I figured I'd slip it in with Jake.


	4. It's Nothing

A/N: So this chapter might seem a little slow, but I wanted to get some Eli/Imogen in here. Also, hope you guys appreciate the Hunger Games reference, because it's my new addiction. I should be able to update again later tonight or tomorrow (yay lack of homework).

* * *

><p>Eli snuck up behind Imogen in the computer lab and put his hands around her eyes.<p>

"Eli, why are you putting your hands on my eyes?" she asked quizzically.

"Because you're supposed to guess who I am," he smiled and took a seat next to her.

"But I recognized your ring..." Imogen looked at him a bit confused. Eli looked back at her perplexed. She didn't understand normal social conventions, like silly guessing games. But he guessed it was why he liked her. She was different in one of the most peculiar ways.

"So how was girls day yesterday? You and Fiona have a good time?"

"Oh, it was a blast!" Fiona gushed. "We had so much to catch up on, and we basically just sat around making castles out of candy for a few hours." And then it hit Imogen. "Sorry, I didn't return your voicemail. By the time I got home and actually checked my phone it was really late..."

"No worries," Eli smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was a little annoyed. But he tried his best to be patient with Imogen; it took a lot to get her into a relationship in the first place, he didn't want to scare her off by freaking out or overreacting.

"Now tell me about this interesting day. Write something new? Meet an extra-terrestrial?" She waited excitedly for his answer.

"Nah, just hung out with Clare," he stated plainly.

"You'd never expect that meeting an extra-terrestrial would be the preferred answer..." she said a bit slowly and tried not to look disappointed.

"Hey," he said softly and tucked a hair behind her ear. "Clare and I are friends. We were even before we started dating. I helped Jake teach her how to park, and then we got coffee. Two old friends catching up."

Imogen looked at him. She still was not sure, but Eli had never given her a reason not to trust him. "Okay," she nodded. "See you at lunch?"

"I was thinking about eating with Clare and Jake today," he suggested. "And you're more than welcome to join."

She was skeptical of it, but agreed anyways. "Sure, I'll see you then."

* * *

><p>"Awesome," he gave her another kiss and walked out. As soon as he left, Imogen gritted her teeth. She usually wasn't the jealous type, but Clare and Eli hanging out did not make her feel warm and cuddly on the inside.<p>

"So?" Jenna asked grabbing a seat behind Clare in class.

"A needle pulling thread?" she replied.

"Your date with Eli," Jenna answered as she came around to the front of Clare's desk. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened on my not-date with Eli," Clare laughed back at her friend. "We were just hanging out, having coffee, catching up. As friends. He has a girlfriend."

"But Clare," Jenna began to plead. She was using her desperate romantic voice.

"Girlfriend. No. Just friends, not even interested in him like that. And that voice may get Jake to watch The Last Song for a fifth time, but it has no effect on me," Clare explained.

"You are no fun," she admitted disappointingly to her friend as she went to take her seat.

"Been saying it for years," Alli said as she walked in on to the conversation and took her seat next to Jenna's. "What is it this time?"

"Eli," Jenna grumped.

"The 'they're just friends' and 'it wasn't a date' spiel?" Alli said not even looking up. "Heard it all before."

"But it's true!" Clare chuckled in exhaustion.

"For now," Jenna teased.

* * *

><p>Before Clare could refute, the bell rang and the teacher began class causing her silence.<p>

In the cafeteria, Eli followed Clare to her usual lunch table as they continued their conversation.

"I know it's overly popular, and people make a huge deal out of the relationships in the books, but the political commentary is amazing," Clare argued putting her tray down.

"Clare, it's still the Hunger Games. I feel like if I go any lower I'll be wearing a team Edward tshirt," Eli fought back. He knew it would be a dig at Clare.

"She's not the only vampire fan at the table. You're in enemy territory," Alli warned pointing her fork at Eli.

"You too?" Eli asked Jenna.

"No, of course not," Jenna laughed and then paused and became serious. "I'm team Jacob."

"Team Buffy, the vampire slayer," Jake said toasting his soda can with Eli's water bottle.

"It's better than that, I promise." Clare gave him a smile he couldn't refuse and pulled out the book. "Just give it a chance..."

"Give what a chance?" Imogen asked as she took a seat next to Eli.

"Just recommending some reading," Clare said. "Some _highly _recommended reading that Eli should really take into consideration."

"Hunger Games," Imogen nodded. "I read online that it was a pleasant read."

"As pleasant as pitting teenagers against each other in a fight to the death can get," Alli said sarcastically.

"Maybe this is my type of book," Eli reconsidered picking up the book that Clare had just passed to him.

"Hey Eli, what are you guys doing Thursday?" Jenna leaned in on the table to make eye contact with him.

"I don't know, why?"

"I have this open mic thing at Above the Dot, they're all going, figured I'd invite you guys too," she said cheerily and then gave Clare the classic 'friends around crushes' eyes. Clare rolled her eyes and looked away from Jenna. Jenna turned her eyes back to Eli. "So, how bout it?"

"Yeah, I'm free," Eli shrugged.

"Eli, I thought we were having a movie night at Fiona's that night," Imogen said sweetly, but he could tell she was slightly annoyed.

"No we weren't... at least you guys didn't tell me about it," Eli replied in a similar tone, unwilling to start a fight right now, even as miniscule as this.

"Oh well we are," she said. Eli didn't reply to this to signal he was changing his mind. "Maybe we'll just have it Friday night?" He nodded. "I see Fiona, I'm going to go catch up with her. See ya!" She left in a hurry, before Eli could even say goodbye.

"When you said they were attached at the hip, I didn't think you meant it to that extent," Clare said sympathetically.

"They spend so much time together, even when it's just supposed to be Imogen and me. I feel like I'm dating both of them," Eli joked.

"Dude, that wouldn't be a bad thing," Jake laughed. "Ow!" He winced in pain.

"Oops, was that your leg?" Jenna smiled brightly. "My bad."

Everyone at the table cracked up laughing and Clare and Eli made eye contact before Clare blushed slightly and Eli looked away.

* * *

><p>Clare and Alli were walking back from school.<p>

"And that last problem was impossible, seriously. I'm doing terribly in the class," Alli vented.

"Alli. It's one B- in chemistry, it won't kill you," Clare reassured her. But it was no use. Alli had never gotten below a B+ in anything, let alone a science class.

"Fine, let's talk about something interesting. Something Eli related..."

"Why is everyone on an Eli kick lately?" Clare laughed.

Alli laughed too but then she looked at Clare with sincerity. "How is he doing?

"He's good," Clare said. "He's really good."

"But?" Alli questioned, knowing there was more to the story.

"He's just different. I mean I expected it from the medication and therapy, but it's like he's someone else though," Clare pursed her lips, trying to find the words. "I mean he's Eli. He's still there. It's just..."

"Not the old him," Alli nodded finishing her sentence.

"Yeah," Clare said. She was happy that Eli was doing better, but she also felt like he was someone she didn't know.

"Well," Alli said brightening up. "Maybe it's just the perfect excuse to get to know the new Eli."

Clare gave a small hopeful smile. "Maybe."


	5. The Open Book

A/N: Two updates in one day. I must really like you guys. This one's a bit shorter than the others, but you'll see why I ended where I did.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen," Dave announced. "The one, the only, the absolutely stunning.. Jenna Middleton!" Everyone began applauding as Jenna took the stage.<p>

"Does he seriously have to hit on her? Not only is she my best friend, but she lives with me," Alli said angrily. She still wasn't completely over Dave.

"I'm sure he just meant to hype her up," Clare reassured.

"No, she's drop dead gorgeous," a voice from behind said.

"Adam!" Clare flung out of her seat and threw her arms around him.

"So I take it you don't mind that I brought a friend," Eli smirked next to them.

"I've barely seen you the past few months," Clare said finally releasing him. "How are you?"

"Good, now that oxygen can finally get into my lungs," he took a deep breath. "But yeah, physical therapy for the shoulder, regular therapy for the surgery prep, and defeating my personal scores in COD." They all took their seats at the small table in the back.

"I'm so glad you're here," Clare smiled.

"Yippee. Three musketeers, all reunited. Feelin' the love," Alli said flatly.

"Oh, Alli. I have not missed your bitterness one bit," Adam smiled and Clare and Eli tried not to laugh. He was returned a glare from Alli. "Dave's a flirtatious idiot. And an ass. He's my friend and co-host so I can say this. Get over him, you deserve better."

"Thank you!" Clare said looking at Alli, they have all been trying to get this point across for months.

"I'm going to go see if Jake needs help with filming Jenna," Alli got up.

"I'm pretty sure they're both bad with video equipment, so I'll join," Adam got up. Clare looked up at him a bit disappointed. "I'll be back in a bit and we'll catch up." He walked away leaving Eli and Clare alone.

"Jenna sounds great tonight," he nodded.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she always does," she replied simply. Eli looked at her a bit puzzled. "What?" Clare said when she felt his eyes on him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," she gave a careless smile trying to cover it up.

"Clare, I know you better than that," he smiled back at her. "I can read you like an open book." She looked down to avoid his gaze. He needed to get her talking again. "Which speaking of..." He passed her the book she had given him two days prior.

"You finished it already?" she asked excitedly and he nodded. "Well? What did you think?"

"I couldn't put it down. It was great. The action, the gore, the rebellion, the romance..."

"I'll bring you the second one tomorrow?" she asked the question she knew was coming.

"Make it the next two. I'm sure I'll fly through them like I did this one," he smiled. He then looked at her a bit more seriously. "Now tell me, what's up?"

Clare sighed. She knew once he caught on to her hesitance she wouldn't be able to hide it. "I was just thinking about us... and you..."

"What about us? And me?" Eli asked. Were they right? Could he and Clare be friends? Was she still scared to be around him? Was it too hard to be friends with their history?

"You've changed since what happened last year and going on the medicine and being diagnosed with bi-polar," Clare explained. She quickly recovered. "And not that that's bad! You're a lot healthier, and stable, and I'm so proud of you for it Eli!" Her eyes lit up when she told him this.

Eli's smile widened. Imogen was happy with his progress, and his parents were proud of how far he's come. But hearing it from Clare, it meant something so much more. But he knew there was more to her story. "But?"

"But," she repeated. "I feel like this new improved Eli... is someone I don't know."

He understood. She wasn't afraid of his manic episodes, the mood swings, the side effects of the medication. Clare Edwards was afraid to get to know the boy behind the mental illnesses. He started laughing.

"Eli? Are... are you ok?" she asked carefully. "Are you having an episode?" He shook his head and continued laughing. He made eye contact with her, and Clare realized he was perfectly fine. She let out a breath in relief, then quickly changed her tune. He was still laughing at her. "Then what's so funny?" she asked in frustration.

"Clare. I'm bipolar. I need medication and therapy to manage my life. Most people are scared to be around me in case I go manic, or try to hurt myself, or do something else crazy. You're nervous about getting to know the me behind all that."

It finally hit Clare why he was laughing. He was right. Of all the things she should be nervous about with Eli, she picked the oddest one. "I'm an idiot. I'm insane."

"No you're not," his laughing died down and he took her hand in his. "Clare. It's still me. You met me at a time in my life where I was going through something really bad. I think one of the only reasons why the worst of it was delayed was you. But I'm getting my life under control. And I'd really like it if you got to know the new, the _real_ me."

Clare looked at him breathlessly. She was unsure. But the look in his eyes told her that it was Eli. The one she knew, the one she had loved, her dear friend. She gave a small nod. "Okay. Yeah. Okay."

"Okay," he said and gave her hand a squeeze. They both looked down at their hands, held in each other's. They heard Adam and Alli returning to the table and pulled their hands apart.

"So what are you guys up to?" Alli said sitting back down.

"Nothing," the both said. Adam and Alli looked at each other.

"Yeah right!" the other pair returned. Clare blushed slightly as both she and Eli tried to hide their smiles.


	6. Developments

A/N: So a few days without an update. They may be a bit sporadic as I'm finishing up the semester, but I'll try to post when I can. You can definitely expect a few this weekend though. It's gonna start to be interesting from here on out, and you'll see why. Expect a lot of EClare in the coming chapters.

* * *

><p>"So are you gonna tell me what's up or not?" Jake said behind the wheel of the truck as he was driving himself and Clare to school.<p>

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"You're... different," he explained.

"Am not!" she argued. He looked at her annoyed. "Sorry, I hear your voice and it's a reflex to disagree. What do you mean?"

"This morning, your tone of voice, your mannerisms, the look in your eye..."

"You pay that much attention to that?"

"I know you pretty well Clare. Also, I pay attention to know when to avoid you," he said carefully. She gave a small shrug, understanding his point. "But today. I don't know. You seemed... happy..."

"Am I not usually happy?" she chuckled.

"No. Not that. I mean your a cheerful person. But you're easier about it now. A bit more relaxed."

"Huh," Clare smiled. "I guess I didn't notice."

Jake took a breath before he began his next sentence. "Did something happen last night? With you and Eli?"

"What? God no!" She rolled her eyes and looked at her step-brother. "We're just friends. How many times do I have to say it?"

Jake pulled into his usual parking spot at Degrassi. "It doesn't matter how many times you say it Clare," he shifted the car into park. "What does matter is if you actually believe it."

"Of course I believe it," she said as they both gathered their things.

* * *

><p>"But does your heart believe it?" Jake looked at her. She froze. "That's what I thought." He slammed the door leaving Clare stunned in the front seat.<p>

"What do you think?" Fiona entered the memorial garden and sat down next to Eli who was reading through a binder. "Adventure-comedy-fantasy?" They were trying to decide on the play.

Eli looked at her exhausted and horrified. "It's a scavenger hunt set on the moon, and all the jokes are puns."

"Yeah, I figured that after the first page, so I gave it to my lovely co-director to finish up!" she pat him on the shoulder.

"Payback will come, and it will not be pretty," he slammed the binder shut. "I don't understand why I can't just write the play again..."

"Because that ended so well the first time around," Fiona deadpanned. Eli and Fiona had a special kind of sarcasm that only the two of them understood. "Two more student scripts each. If they suck, we do A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"How about we pretend we read those scripts, and do A Midsummer Night's Dream?" he suggested with a smile.

"Fine by me," she sighed in relief and then yawned.

"Late night?"

"Yeah Imogen and I were up late marathoning old episodes of Buffy," she said. "By the way thanks for joining."

"In my defense, she didn't even tell me. And Jenna invited me to her open mic night first and I agreed to go. I'm hanging out with you guys tonight anyways," he said like it was no big deal.

"Jenna?" Fiona was confused.

"Yeah we were having lunch with Clare and everyone, and Jenna invited me to come. So I brought Adam and we all hung out."

"Ahh, Clare," Fiona smiled. She then changed her tone. "Eli. Imogen is my best friend. I don't want to see her get hurt. So if you and Clare..."

"...are just friends and nothing more?" he finished the sentence. "Look. I really care about Imogen. I'm not going to hurt her, and I want her as my girlfriend. Clare and I are just friends. Nothing more."

Fiona was a bit skeptic. "Ok. But if you hurt her, you'll be sorry." She then put her hand on his arm. "Also watch out for yourself too, okay? Last time the Clare storm hit it turned into an Eli Tsunami."

"I get it, Fi. Being careful. Promise." He grabbed his backpack and they both stood up. "So, what time should I join you ladies this evening?"

"Ugh, Imogen and I have another home-ec project to work on. She's coming over right after school so we can try and get a head start. So maybe come by around eight?"

"Yeah sounds good," he nodded. "See you then."

* * *

><p>Clare was reading in the library when she felt hands on her back. She jumped and let out a small yelp.<p>

"Oh calm down, no like you've been shot before," Adam joked taking the seat next to her.

"Do that again and you might feel that sensation again," she laughed. "What's up? Taking a day off from the show?"

"Dave got his wisdom teeth out today," he explained. "Though I thought it would be hilarious to do the show over the phone with him, Simpson figured that Dave would be a bit uncensored after the surgery."

"Understandable."

"You always spend your lunch in the library?" Adam looked around at the shelves.

"No, I just didn't want to have to deal with Jake today. He said something in the car..." she shook her head, "It's a long story."

"I take it one involving Eli?" Adam smirked.

Clare shut her book and put it to the side. "Why is everyone on our case about it? We're just friends!"

"I know that," Adam laughed. "Honestly, you two are probably the smartest people I know. Neither of you would do something as stupid as try to date again."

Clare glared at him. But he had a point, it would be a bad idea. Besides, she didn't even have feelings for him like that. "Thanks, Adam."

"What I'm here for," he put his feet up on the table and leaned back in the chair.

* * *

><p>Eli walked down the hallway to Fiona's apartment carrying a pizza in one hand and holding his cell phone in the other.<p>

"Can't man, hanging out with Imogen and Fiona." He paused. "Yeah, but I decided to come by early. Be the good guy and bring them pizza since they think I've been flaking." He listened to the response. "No, I'm surprising them." He paused again. "Why would it be a bad idea?" He rolled his eyes. "Look, Adam. I'm here. I'll call you later. Have fun at the movie."

Eli hung up and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he knocked again. Finally, he opened it, to find Fiona's empty kitchen and living room.

"Imogen? Fi?" he asked walking in. He put down the pizza and went towards Fiona's room. The door was open a few inches, so he gently pushed it the rest of the way. "Oh my god!"

Imogen and Fiona immediately stopped kissing, and Imogen stood up.

"Eli!" She shouted. "It's not what you think!"

Fiona sat there in shock, and Eli was frozen in place. His girlfriend and his best friend were just making out.

"Eli," Imogen came towards him and grabbed his hand. He pulled away from her.

"I need to go," he shook his head and sped out of the room. He exited the apartment complex and stood there, unsure of where to go. He didn't want to have to tell this to his parents right now, who would probably question his stability. Adam had just left to go to the movies, and he didn't want to interrupt his plans. He especially didn't want to head the 'I told you so' he was beginning to get on the phone before he showed up at Fiona's. Fiona was his next go-to, but obviously that would not be happening. Finally, he settled on where to go. He just hoped she'd be there.

* * *

><p>Jake and Jenna were sitting on the couch watching a horror movie. The doorbell rang and Jenna jumped in her seat which made Jake laugh.<p>

"I'll get the door, don't worry. You're safe on the couch," he joked.

"If it's a zombie, don't let it in!" she said before throwing a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

Jake opened the door. If he was being honest, he would have expected a zombie before Eli Goldsworthy showing up at his house on a Friday night. "Eli? What's up?"

"Imogen's cheating on me. With Fiona," he said flatly. He didn't look upset or sad, just confused. And Jake was the same.

"Clare!" Jake shouted over his shoulder up the stairs. "It's for you!"

A few moments later, Clare came down the stairs. Her face lit up when she saw it was Eli, but as soon as she saw his expression, her mood changed.

"Everything okay?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Can I come in?"


	7. Always

A/N: I know, I know. I'm terrible for not updating for awhile. And I personally feel that this chapter is a bit slow too. But I can't immediately just throw them back together, I mean, where's the fun in that? But I will try to update again this week, and maybe throw in something sweet for you too :)

-K

* * *

><p>"So they were really kissing?" Clare asked surprised. She was leaning against her desk as Eli sat on her bed and explained what happened.<p>

"No they were playing hackysack," he said sarcastically. She looked at him unamused. "Sorry. Just had a rough night."

"I bet," Clare replied. She then saw the hurt in the boy's eyes. "Eli. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this."

"No one deserves this," he laid back on her bed. "But honestly, it doesn't hurt as much as I expected it would."

"Really?" she asked.

"Well the thing is, I kind of expected it. It didn't really surprise me," he sighed. "I guess I subconsciously knew that they wanted each other."

"You knew?" Clare tried to stifle a laugh. Eli looked at her confused. "No, it's nothing."

"What?" He asked. "Tell me, I want to know."

"Okay," Clare said coming over towards the bed. "Your relationships don't have the best track records. Julia, me. You and Imogen were working. It was normal, healthy. And she goes for a girl... which you weren't surprised by..." she began to laugh. "You can't catch a break, Eli." She started laughing harder until she fell on to the bed

Eli looked at her surprised and confused. "I'm glad you can laugh at my expense." Clare tried to calm herself down to apologize but couldn't. Soon Eli joined in and he could not control himself either. They both fell on their backs.

"I'm sorry," Clare finally said when she caught a breath. They both turned their heads to the side to look at each other. "Really, I am. You don't deserve to be hurt like that Eli."

"Honestly," he sighed. "I'm not that hurt. In a weird way, I'm happy for them." Clare raised her eyebrows. He smiled and turned his head to look at the ceiling. "I knew Imogen and I were never meant to be. Her and Fiona, it makes sense. You can just look at them, and know."

"You really think it's that simple? Just knowing it's real like that?" she asked looking up at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes. "I hope so."

She nodded. "Me too." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither one of them wanted to end the moment. Clare finally took a breath and broke the quiet they had found comfort in. "Eli?"

He turned his head to look at her. "What's up?"

"Why'd you come here tonight?" Clare looked to him. "Why me?"

"Adam was on his way to the movies..." he explained.

"Eli. You could have stopped him. Trust me. He would have loved to hear about your girlfriend hooking up with his ex-girlfriend." Clare smiled. "The real reason."

"Because I knew you'd be here. Not in the way that you wouldn't have plans on Friday night, but that you'd be here. For me."

"I'm always here for you," she took his hand in hers and smiled.

* * *

><p>"I'm here for you too. Always."<p>

On Monday, Eli was putting books in his locker. When he closed the door, Imogen was standing there.

"You do not understand how sorry I am," she said. He started to walk away. "Eli, please."

"Imogen," he turned around. "I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" she asked confused. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he smiled. "I'm really good actually."

Imogen looked at him closely. She then looked at him fairly annoyed. "You went to Clare."

"I needed a friend. Adam was busy, and you were occupying best friend #2..." he shot at her. She looked away from him in guilt. "Look, Imogen. It's ok. I get it. If you have feelings for Fiona, it's alright. I kind of always knew."

"You did?" She asked. He nodded. "It's just confusing. Because I really liked you. And then Fiona..."

"Hey," he smiled at her. "I know you have a connection with her that you and I didn't have. And that's what you should have."

She nodded and sighed. "So I take it that this is the end of us?"

He nodded in reply. "It was kinda good while it lasted."

"Yes. The miscommunication, jealousy, mental disorders and all," she said sarcastically. "So you and Clare?"

"Are still just friends," he reassured.

* * *

><p>"Yeah," Imogen gave a sad smile. "For now."<p>

Fiona walked up to Clare who was typing up her latest article for the school paper.

"Can I help you?" Clare asked flatly.

"Ok yeah," Fiona nodded. "I guess I deserved that. But hear me out." Clare turned to her. "I've liked Imogen for awhile. Even before she and Eli were together. And yeah it happened in a crappy way, but..."

"...you can't help who you love," Clare finished the sentence. "Fiona. I'm not mad at you. I honestly have no right to be. Granted, the way it happened sucked, but honestly Eli is happy for you. And I am too. You and Imogen deserve to be happy."

"And so don't the two of you," she nodded. Clare looked at her confused. "Clare. I'm not blind. You two-"

"-are just friends." Clare cut her off. "That's all we are."

"Right now. But I was just friends with Imogen for awhile too. You see where that ended up."

Clare was about to give a response to deny what Fiona was insinuating, but was interrupted before she could.

"Clare. I'm not saying that you and Eli aren't friends. But I am saying that chances of it staying like that are slim to none. He looks at you the way he always has from the start. And you smile at him like he's the best thing in your life. And I hope you realize that he is. Whatever happens Clare, just be careful this time around. Even though he's doing well, he's still fragile. I don't want to see either of you get hurt again."

"Thank you," she replied honestly.

Fiona smirked. "But don't be too careful. Lord knows you guys will dance around each other in caution for years before one of you takes the plunge. You don't deserve that. Eli doesn't deserve that."

"I don't deserve what?" Eli said walking in. Clare looked a little shocked, but could tell from his expression that he only caught Fiona's last sentence.

"A best friend who not only steals your girlfriend, but makes her switch teams," Fiona tangled her fingers in front of her. "Did I mention I was sorry?"

"In the five voicemails, twelve texts, four emails, and the fruit basket? Nah. Not a sorry in there," Eli shook his head. "Fiona. It's okay. I'm not mad. I promise."

"You sure?" she asked and bit her lip.

"I'm sure," he smiled and gave her a hug. "Besides. I knew you liked her in the first place. By the way, you might want to get more subtle at checking girls out. Kinda blows your cover."

"Duly noted. I'll catch you guys later," Fiona grabbed her bag and walked out, winking at Clare in the process, which both she and Eli caught.

"I never knew her to be such a flirt," Eli laughed taking Fiona's seat.

"Trust me she wasn't flirting," Clare blushed a tiny bit.

"You're not telling me something," Eli said trying to read her expression. She stared back at him and he knew exactly what she was thinking. "And I take it your not going to tell me?"

"Right you are Mr. Goldsworthy," she smirked. "Right you are."


	8. Take It Slow

A/N: I'm sorry, I understand. I am terrible for not posting for forever. I had finals, then moved back home, and had a ton of doctors' appointments and just completely stuck this on the back burner. And this is a short-ish chapter, but the next one is going to have some good action in it. Trust me.

Also, anyone else squeal at the EClare moments throughout the season finale? So happy. - K

* * *

><p>"Mom, please don't say anything inappropriate, and Glen can you fix your shirt?" Clare anxiously asked while pacing the kitchen and seeing that Glen buttoned his shirt unevenly.<p>

"Clare we won't embarrass you on your date," Helen said reassuringly.

"It's not a date!" Everyone said in unison with Clare to mock her.

"It's not. Eli and I are just friends. He's Jake's friend too," she argued. "And Mom you invited him over when you picked me up from the Dot the other day."

"I know I did," Helen sighed as she tossed the salad she was making.

"Clare, why is this so important?" Glen said with a laugh flipping a page in the newspaper.

"Because. Eli and I are finally friends again. I don't want my family to scare him off."

"Well, he's used to your mom already, he's friends with me too, Dad's pretty chill, and you're the most difficult one in this family. And you're his favorite," Jake added setting the table. "It will be fine."

Clare threw a napkin at Jake's face.

"Clare, don't throw things," Helen scolded.

"Nah, I deserved that one." Jake shrugged. The doorbell rang and Clare looked horrified. "I got it!" A few seconds later, the door opened. "Hi, Eli. Welcome to our home," Jake plastered on a cheesy smile as he let Eli in.

"I take that fake smile as a warning?" he whispered as he and Jake walked toward the kitchen. Jake patted him on the shoulder and Eli locked eyes with a pale Clare. "You look nauseous..."

"Nice to see you too," she laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, the 'rents have no reason to hate him. He's not your boyfriend, and even if he was he's not related to you in any way," Jake said popping a cherry tomato from the salad in his mouth.

"Don't mind Jake," Glen nodded. "He was dropped on his head as a child."

"Unfortunately for us, it didn't kill him," Clare added. Jake threw a tomato at her which caused Eli to laugh.

"Well you guys certainly have the sibling thing down," Eli smiled. "So what's for dinner?"

* * *

><p>A half hour later they were all sitting around the table laughing.<p>

"Clare, why didn't you tell us Eli was so funny?" Glen collecting the empty plates.

"I don't know," Clare smiled at Eli. "It never came up."

"Well Eli, you need to come back around more often. You actually get Clare and Jake to not argue during a meal," Helen sighed.

"I told you. You could pay us," Jake said helping to clear the table. "But you passed on the offer."

"Thanks for dinner Mr. and Mrs. Martin, but I got to get going. Physics test tomorrow," Eli nodded.

"Come back anytime," Helen nodded.

"I'll walk you out," Clare said. She and Eli walked out to her front steps. "Thanks for putting up with my family tonight."

"It was fun. I like them," he smiled. "I'd love to do it again sometime."

"Yeah, definitely," Clare smiled back. She then looked to the ground awkwardly. They both stood there silently.

"So..." Eli began breaking the silence.

"... see you in school tomorrow?" Clare finished with a shrug.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," he nodded. They both leaned in on the same side, and they both switched so they almost bumped into each other again. Finally they settled on a friendly hug and said goodbye.

* * *

><p>Clare came back into her living room to see Jake reading a magazine on the couch.<p>

"That was awkward," Jake said flipping a page in Rolling Stone.

"I thought the dinner went fine," Clare said gathering her books that were on the coffee table.

"I'm talking about that goodbye. That was one of the most platonic hugs I've ever seen," he laughed.

"You were spying on me!" she squeaked.

"Eh, figured I'd go full throttle with this big brother thing," he kept his eyes on the magazine. Clare started to storm up the stairs. "Please, at this rate one of you won't make a move until you're in a nursing home!"

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you're disappointed. Hugs are nice, I love hugs," Imogen said cheerily as she prepped her art project. She, Fiona and Eli were going over the previous evening's events in the art room.<p>

"I'm not disappointed, I'm just..." Eli tried to explain his feelings.

"Why don't you just tell her you like her?" Fiona suggested. Eli was about to argue but Fiona interrupted him. "And we all know you like her. Don't even try to deny it or change the subject."

"I came on too strong last time, I don't want to make the same mistake again."

"You also weren't on treatment for bipolar disorder," Fiona defended him. "Things are different now. You're in a good place, she's back in your life. Make a move!"

"I agree with Fi," Imogen nodded.

"It's just difficult. Going from that friends stage to the more than friends, it's not easy."

"How about we make it easier?" Imogen smiled. "Bring her by the party on Saturday."

"Party? For Fiona's birthday?" he asked skeptically, knowing Fiona was no longer a party type.

"Someone had to badger about me my birthday during our student council meeting. She said party, Marisol overheard, and now I have 60 people invading my apartment on Saturday," Fiona said annoyed.

"Did I mention that I was super-duper sorry?" Imogen tacked on.

"It's fine," Fiona shook her head. "But please definitely come. And tell the rest of that group to come as well so it's not totally a night of Marisol and her minions?"

"I'll spread the word," Eli nodded.

"And tell Clare how you feel," Fiona added. "Soon."

Eli took a breath and then repeated. "Soon."


	9. I'll Find the Words in this Glass

A/N: I know. It's been awhile. But this is a slightly longer than usual update, and I'm pretty sure you'll forgive me for taking forever by the end of this chapter. Can't wait to hear your feedback! - K

* * *

><p>"Okay," Jenna said hobbling out of Ali's closet with two different shoes on. "Boots or flats?"<p>

"Boots," Ali said with a quick glance over. She turned back to Clare. "As for you..."

"What's wrong with my outfit?" she asked. She was wearing a pink button down under her denim jacket with jeans and black flats.

"Nothing, if you want to keep not dating Eli for another five years," Ali said. "Give your look a little oomph, sexy it up. Make him want you."

"Pretty sure he already does," Jenna said putting on her earrings. Ali pulled out a strapless pink mini dress and raised her eyebrows at Clare.

"That's not me Ali," Clare laughed.

"Come on, this dress, bright lips. Va va voom?" She shook her hips as she presented the option to Clare. "Please? Humor me this once?"

"How about a compromise?" Jenna suggested going back into the closet. She pulled out a some what fitted sparkly gold tank top. "Change out the pink shirt for this. The rest of your outfit stays the same."

"Done!" Clare said before Ali could argue.

"Part two of the compromise, TELL ELI HOW YOU FEEL!" Ali scolded her friend.

"I don't know, isn't it kind of cliché to admit feelings and get together at parties?"

"It's a cliché because it's true," Jenna smiled and threw the top at Clare. "Now go change so we can get going before Ali decides to change. Again."

Clare whimpered and reluctantly went to the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>"Oh god there's so many people here," Fiona admitted nervously, looking at her apartment full of people.<p>

"And they're here to celebrate your nineteenth birthday," Imogen said encouragingly putting her arm around Fiona.

"Or get drunk," Adam said looking around at the half empty bottles that surrounded the teenagers.

"Yeah Fiona. You sure you're okay?" Eli asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just need to breath," she said taking a deep breath. "A lot."

"I need to run to the bathroom," Imogen said raising her eyebrows to Adam.

"You guys don't need to use a secret signal," Fiona said. "I've been sober for almost a year now. I can do this."

"What if I just want to spend some quality time with my lovely ex-girlfriend?" Adam smirked sarcastically.

"I'll be back in a minute," Imogen kissed Fiona's cheek and frolicked off to the bathroom.

"So," Eli tapped his fingers on the counter. "Anything else I can do party girl?"

"Don't call me that," Fiona said. "And relax. She'll show up."

"She just did," Adam said nodding towards the door. Eli turned around to see Clare, Ali, Jenna, and Jake walking in. Clare looked a bit uncomfortable as she tugged down the shirt Jenna gave her. Eli started to walk towards her.

"And we won't be seeing him for the rest of the night..." Fiona laughed.

"Hey," Eli said approaching Clare.

"Hey," she smiled back.

Ali had already taken off to socialize, and Jenna was trying to get Jake to leave the two of them.

"Jake, let's go get a drink," Jenna whispered through a cheesy smile.

"But I want to see what comes after hey," Jake replied as his girlfriend dragged him away.

"So you made it?" Eli said.

"Yup," Clare nodded, "I'm here." They stood there somewhat awkwardly not knowing what to say. "I-" the both began then gave a nervous laugh. "So," Clare began. "Looks like half the school is here."

"Yeah, you know when Marisol advertises a party..."

"Yeah I can see," she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Eli realized that things were getting awkward. "You know what? Fiona was really swamped, I should go help her..."

"Oh yeah," Clare said. "Go ahead. We'll catch up later!"

"Good," he smiled and walked away.

* * *

><p>Clare walked up to the drink table where Marisol was talking with Ali.<p>

"I know you can do better than Dave, but he still has feelings for you if that means anything," Marisol said.

"My relationship with Dave is over," Ali reassured her friend. She then looked at Clare. "As for you and Eli..."

"Going nowhere. FAST." Clare said filling a cup with club soda.

"What's going on now?" Ali asked.

"We're not getting anywhere. We're just standing awkwardly making small talk, it's awful. I don't know what to do."

"For starters, ditch the club soda," Marisol took the cup from Clare and replaced it with a mixed punch. "Try this instead. You'll loosen up."

Clare took a sip and nearly spat it out but she forced herself to swallow it.

"Are you sure you want to drink that?" Ali asked with worry. "I can literally smell it from here."

"I need to relax if I'm going to be able to talk to Eli," Clare took another reluctant gulp. "If this helps, then I'm all for it." She clicked cups with Marisol.

"Here, here," Marisol said right before they both took sips.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Eli said plopping down on the couch next to Clare. "Sorry about earlier."<p>

"Oh don't worry about it!" she said cheerily and put a hand on his arm. "So how are you?"

"I'm good," he gave a confused smile. "Are you alright?"

"I'm great," she smiled. "Honestly, never been better. Especially now that I'm sitting here with you."

"Good to know," he nodded. "Look, Clare. We really need to talk."

"I know," she said and began to tense up. She panicked. "Uhm, give me a few minutes? I need to grab a refill..." She got up and walked back to the drink table where she filled her cup again and began to chug it's contents.

* * *

><p>"Hey have you guys seen Clare?" Eli asked Jenna and Jake. "She went to go get a drink almost an hour ago and I haven't seen her since."<p>

"It's only an apartment," Jenna laughed. "She couldn't have gotten far."

"What up party people," Ali said leaning on the counter they surrounded and grabbing a chip.

"Apparently Clare has gone MIA," Jake shrugged.

"Haven't seen her since her last refill," Ali shook her head. "Girl is a lightweight."

"Wait," Jake said to clarify. "Clare. Clare Edwards. Is drinking? Alcohol? Are you sure?"

"When was that?" Eli asked concerned.

"Twenty minutes ago or so? Honestly after one glass she seemed kinda out of it," Ali said.

"That's because she had another about an hour ago right after she was talking to me," Eli said.

"Hey Marisol!" Jenna called. Marisol came over. "You been hanging by the drinks most of the night, right?"

"Playing bartender as always," she smiled. "Why?"

"How much has Clare had to drink?" Jake asked.

"I don't know? Four or five that I was there for, but she probably made a trip while I was talking..."

"Those drinks are strong," Ali nodded.

"Clare!" Eli yelled and began to look for her. "Clare!"

"I'll ask around, see who's seen her," Jenna said getting up with Ali following her.

"I saw her go towards Fiona's room about fifteen minutes ago," Adam shouted from the other side of the room.

Eli pushed his way through the crowd to Fiona's room with Jake right behind him. He opened the door to find two people hooking up on Fiona's bed.

"Out," Jake said and pointed towards the door and the couple straightened up and walked out.

"She's gotta be here..." Eli said turning on the lights and searching the room. Jake checked the walk-in closet as Eli looked in Fiona's private bathroom. Eli walked out on to the balcony to see Clare sitting against the brick wall.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeliiiiiiiii," she slurred. "You found meeee!"

He crouched down next to her and removed the cup from her hand. "Clare. How much have you had to drink?"

Clare looked up to the sky like she was deep in thought. "I don't know. I lost count after a lot..."

"She's wasted," Jake said. Eli gave him the typical 'no shiz Sherlock' look. "Clare, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she giggled and tried to get up but fell down in a fit of laughter.

"Clare we're going to get you home," Eli put one of her arms around his shoulder and lifted her up.

"My hero," Clare sighed and planted a kiss on his lips. Eli looked shocked and didn't kiss her back. "Why didn't you kiss me back?" All of a sudden Clare got pale, she leaned away from Eli and threw up. "I don't really feel well..."

* * *

><p>"Just bring her up to her room," Jake said opening the door to his house to let Eli carry a nearly passed out Clare in. Jenna followed them and went directly to the kitchen.<p>

Eli carried Clare into her room and laid her on her bed. She opened her eyes a bit.

"Hey," he whispered and push some hair out of her face. "You're awake."

"You took care of me?" she asked softly. He nodded. "You're a good guy Eli. That's why I love you..." She then closed her eyes again.

"Did she just say?" Jenna said from the door holding a small trash can and a glass of water. Jake was right behind her.

"I think she did," Eli said. "She loves me..."


	10. The Morning After

A/N: Ah, the beloved morning after hangover... so much fun. So here's the latest installment! Also, thinking about starting another story for Instant Star, where Jude meets Tommy when she's hired to be his body guard. Tell me what you guys think about that, if it's worth pursuing. Without further ado, chapter 10. - K

* * *

><p>Clare tried to hit the sunlight away from her face. Finally, her eyes peaked open to her room. She immediately felt the headache, and bit of the nausea from the night before.<p>

Eli was sleeping on the floor shirtless, and she was in a tank top and shorts on her bed.

"Oh god," she breathed. She heard someone coming down the hall and began to panic. Before she could hide Eli, the door creaked open.

"Good. You're alive," Jenna chuckled handing Clare a glass of water. "There's nothing like the first time..." Clare lookd mortified and panicked. Jenna looked at Clare, then Eli, and realized what was going on. "Oh god! No Clare, you didn't sleep with him." Jenna nodded to the hallway and Clare got up to follow her.

"Jenna. What did I do last night?" she asked nervously.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Eli and Jake taking me off the balcony."

"Ok. We took you home. You proceeded to puke all over yourself and Eli, hence his shirt off and you're wardrobe change. By the way, I changed you and you're paying for my dry cleaning. And the three of us took shifts helping you to the bathroom and making you drink water throughout the night. Though Eli insisted on doing most of it."

"Oh my god," Clare began to panic again. "Is my mom here?"

"They stayed with your aunt this weekend, remember?" Jenna said. "They left you guys home alone since Jake's eighteen and you're outrageously responsible." She said the last phrase somewhat sarcastically.

"Oh god," Clare leaned against the wall. "Did I do anything else humiliating?"

"Besides all of that, plus kissing Eli and telling him you love him?" Jenna suggested. "Nope that's it. Gotta go." She immediately raced downstairs.

Clare started to go back into her room and bumped directly into a still shirtless Eli.

"Oh sorry." She became even more embarrassed and rushed past him.

"Clare?" He asked as she looked for a sweatshirt in one of her drawers. "You wanna talk about last night?"

"What about it?" She turned around, bracing herself for his response to the drunken 'I love you.'

"How about how much of an idiot you were?" Eli asked.

"Look I know I said some things-"

"It doesn't matter what you said!" He snapped. Clare was taken aback, she rarely saw his angry side. "Clare. You had so much to drink last night, you weren't even yourself. We almost took you to the hospital, but Jake said by the time we did you would have already gotten rid of it."

"Sorry for puking on you by the way," she shot in.

"I don't care," he exasperated and raised his voice. "You were reckless, and stupid, and did something really dangerous!"

"Could you not yell?" She asked tiredly. She raised her voice back. "Ok. I'm sorry. Clare Edwards finally screwed up! Let's crucify her!"

"Quit acting like you never do anything wrong," he took a step closer to her. "You're not perfect. You've screwed up plenty of times before this."

"Then why are you yelling at me now?" she said quietly.

"Because you scared the crap out of me," he admitted. Both his face and voice softened. "You had a lot to drink Clare. And we didn't know where you were. I couldn't find you... if anything ever happened to you..."

"I'm sorry," she said truthfully. "I was an idiot. And I know better. I'm so sorry Eli." She walked towards him and they embraced.

"Please. Don't do that again?" He begged.

"Promise," she pulled away. "Two drink limit."

* * *

><p>"Wow, you made it downstairs," Jake said taking pancakes out of a pan and putting it in a plate as Clare and Eli entered the kitchen. Clare slumped into a chair next to Jenna. "Who wants pancakes?" Jake put the plate on the center of the table and Jenna and Eli began to serve themselves.<p>

"Oh god," Clare put her hand to her head feeling queasy again.

"I figured that," Jake smirked. He put a bottle of ibuprofen and a box of crackers in front of her. "Eat up sis."

She glared at him and immediately grabbed the bottle. "You're a jackass."

"And I'm sure that's the hangover talking," he said sitting down and shoving a bite of pancakes in his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for taking care of me last night," Clare said as Eli gathered his things in her room.<p>

"You know you don't have to thank me," he smiled back at her.

"Oh, so you enjoyed it?"

"Touche," he laughed as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Eli," Clare began. He looked at her expectantly. "About everything I said and did last night..."

"Clare, I'm guessing you don't even remember half of it..."

"Oh no," she said a bit embarrassed. "I remember. And what I didn't, Jenna filled in the blanks for me."

"Oh," he was a bit surprised. "Don't worry about it. You were drunk and emotional, and I was there for you. You weren't thinking and didn't mean it. Forget it happened." She was about to respond as he checked his phone but he continued before she could speak. "Hey, I gotta get going. But I'll see you in school on Monday." He walk out the door before Clare could say what she originally wanted to.

"But I meant it..." she whispered to he empty room.


	11. A New Beginning

"You had a party and didn't invite me?" Eli joked walking into Fiona's apartment which was completely trashed.

"Nope. But we were kind enough to invite you to the ultra-exclusive cleaning party!" Fiona said cheerily and handed a trash bag to Eli.

"Cool kids only," Imogen nodded as she swept up the kitchen.

"How's Clare feeling today?" Fiona asked.

"She's roughing it," Eli shrugged. "It's her first hangover. She's going to be miserable no matter what."

"And how's Eli feeling today?" Imogen asked.

"Eli didn't drink anything but water last night. His neck is a little stiff though from sleeping on Clare's floor."

Fiona and Imogen froze and stared at him.

"Spill," Fiona crossed her arms.

"Now!" Imogen added.

"I stayed over her house to help Jake and Jenna take care of her. Completely innocent." Imogen hit him with the broom. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For not doing something not innocent!"

Eli looked at her like she was nuts. "Right. Next time the girl I like is black out drunk, I should take advantage of her. Great advice Imogen, keep it coming."

"She meant you should have done something this morning," Fiona explained.

"Eli," Imogen said in her 'Clare' voice. "You took care of me all night? You're my hero! And you're the only guy for me in the world."

"I loved rescuing you. And you're the only girl for me in the world," Fiona said in a deep voice to mock Eli. "I love you Clare."

"I love you Eli!" Imogen squealed and jumped into Fiona's arm and gave her a kiss. "And that my friend," she said in her normal voice as Fiona put her down, "Is how you do it."

"You know, a guy would normally find two girls kissing hot," Eli nodded. "But you two are just annoying."

"What are friends for?" Imogen smiled.

"For picking up empty wine cooler bottles in my apartment," Fiona said getting back to work. Imogen and Eli followed suit.

* * *

><p>"Clare Diana Edwards, you disgust me," Adam said sitting down across from her at the Dot.<p>

"I know," she put her head in her hands. "I'm an idiot for drinking like I did the other night."

"Well there's that," he nodded. "And there's also the fact that you still haven't told him how you feel."

"Why is there so much pressure on me to make the first move? He's in this too."

"But he wasn't the one who did the dumping last time. And you weren't the one who lost your first girlfriend, got dumped by the new love of your life whilst battling mental illness, or puked on the other night. You kinda owe him one at this point."

"I know," she repeated her earlier statement. Adam was right. "I just don't want to get hurt again."

"As screwed up as Eli is, he's not a masochist Clare. He doesn't want that either."

Clare looked out the window. She didn't know how to respond.

"Look. Clare," Adam sighed and she turned back to him. "I think it's an absolute terrible idea for Eli to be dating. He's just getting over the depresssion and bipolar disorder and finally has it together. He'll be at college in a year. And you, you're almost as dysfunctional as him half the time."

Clare was about to refute this, but he continued.

"Niether of you guys should be dating anyone, but when it comes to the two of you... it works." Clare was surpised by Adam's statement. He smiled as he continued. "Eli loves you. He probably will always love you. And everyone on the planet knows that you feel the same way. But Clare, he's not going to wait forever. He'll always love you. But he's not going to wait forever."

She looked at Adam confused. She knew all of this, but it sounded very different coming from someone else.

"I know," she nodded trying to hold herself together. "I just can't find the words..."

"Try. Just please try."

"I have to go," Clare's face lit up as she raced out of the Dot.

* * *

><p>Bullfrog looked out the window and smiled.<p>

"Eli," he yelled. "It's for you!"

"I didn't hear the door," he said as he came down the stairs. At that moment he heard a frantic knock on the door. He opened it to see the one and only Clare Edwards. "Clare?" He walked down the doorsteps to her.

"Ok," she took a nervous breath. "I'm not the kind of girl who bangs down your door to make love confessions, but hey, here I am anyways. And you know that I'm not that type of girl. You know me better than I know myself a lot of the time. And I feel like I know you better than I know me. And I know in the past it's hurt and it's sucked and it's been just... awful. But I don't care. It's going to work this time. It needs to work this time." She said and she started breathing heavily.

"Clare, are you alright?" Eli asked taking a step closer to her. "Are you breathing?"

"I don't think so," she shook her head. "No. But I need to get this out. I love you. From the day I met you, I've always loved you. Even when you were a complete ass and crashing your hearse into telephone poles, I loved you. And I know you love me too. So it has to work this time. It just has to, Eli. I love you." She finally finished and waited for a response. He just smiled at her. "Well? Say something!" He took a step closer to her. "After all of that? After everything I just said and you can't say anyth-"

Eli cut her off by placing his lips on hers and wrapping his arms around her waist. After the initial shock of realizing she was kissing Eli, Clare reciprocated and placed her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," he smiled as he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers

"God I missed you!" She whispered and pulled herself closer to him.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok. I finally got them together the way I would want it (go me!). And don't worry, things will be interesting (perhaps more interesting) with them as an official couple now. So yeah. Thanks for reading, love ya! -K


End file.
